¿Dónde estás?
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot...Me ahogo, Camus. Me ahogo y me consumo por dentro. Las llamas apresan mi cuerpo y creo que pronto terminaran por quemarme, me apagaré como una estrella que ha perdido su energía...Ya tú te la llevaste al irte...CamusXMilo.


Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot que se me ha ocurrido en un pequeño momento de inspiración. Les advierto que es un poco angs, y se ubica justo antes de que Shaina descubra las tumbas profanadas en la saga de Hades. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de Kurumada.

**¿Dónde estás?**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Porqué de repente me siento tan perdido? En algún momento he errado el camino, pero no logro distinguir desde cuándo. Sólo sé que terminé en una vereda solitaria, abandonada...tan fría como mi propio ser. _¿Dónde estás?_ La pregunta suena en mi cabeza una docena de veces antes de escapar de mis labios; pregunta que retorna vacía, porque ya no hay quien la responda. _¿Dónde estás? _Siento el nudo formarse en mi garganta y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me están abandonando por completo. Ya olvidé la última vez que ingerí alimento, aunque a juzgar por mi estado deben de ser meses...Sí, desde que te has ido.

La vereda está sola. Y yo, perdido, me siento ahogar en mi propia y oscura soledad. _¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_ ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que tuve que pasar para que tus orgullosos ojos se posaran en mí? Parece que no. Quizás mis palabras se borraron con el viento, quizás mis besos jamás marcaron tu interior. ¿Te marqué? _¿Fuiste mío, acaso?_ ¿O las ilusiones me han hecho perder la poca cordura que tenía? ¿Fuiste un espejismo, o esas noches fueron reales? ¿Fue real, Camus?

Nuevamente, mis preguntas se extinguen. No hay nadie para responderlas y yo...yo me siento morir en vida. Me ahogo, Camus. Me ahogo y me consumo por dentro. Las llamas apresan mi cuerpo y creo que pronto terminaran por quemarme, me apagaré como una estrella que ha perdido su energía...Ya tú te la llevaste al irte. Tu nombre agrieta mis labios, tu nombre aparece en mis sueños, en aquellos sueños apacibles que cada vez son menos frecuentes. Pero también aparece en mis pesadillas. Siempre presente. _¿Me dejarás descansar alguna vez?_ Sólo eso quiero, descansar.

No. Miento. Mentiría si dijera que no me siento más vivo al ver, aunque sea entre sombras, aunque sea por unos segundos, tu imagen. Si es lo único que me queda dentro de este cascarón hueco. Me hieres, me hiere el no tener nada más que un puñado de recuerdos, un par de espejismos y unas cuantas quimeras que han quedado reducidas a cenizas. Las pesadillas, tanto nocturnas como diurnas, me agotan mientras deliro y tu nombre vuelve a aparecer. En los sueños, poco comunes, me cobro el sufrimiento, te poseo de una manera casi violenta y te miro con lujuria contenida; tus ojos me responden y me siento vibrar, potente, como nunca. Al despertar, mi boca tiene tu sabor, Camus. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Dónde estás?

Y, no puedo evitar que surja la culpa. La culpa que, igual que siempre, termina por reaparecer, con rostro y nombre propio. La culpa, que tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, tan distinto a ti. Pero, no es él, soy yo. Fui yo quién le dio libertad, sin pensar lo que vendría después. Fui yo el encargado de alejarme de ti. ¿Sabes, Camus, cuantas veces he pensado que debí haber derramado su sangre?, ¿Sabes cuántas veces deseé regresar el tiempo y tomar su vida entre mis manos?, _¿Sabes, acaso, cuantas noches terminé llorando porque al abrir los ojos te condené?_ Mi salvación fue tu condena. Lo he pensado tanto, tanto. Tanto que me descubro haciéndome daño, que mis nudillos están blancos y mis puños tiemblan. Tanto que mi boca sangra de tanto morder mi labio sin control mientras mi templo esta cada vez más destrozado. Igual que mi corazón. Yo, Camus, yo mismo me encargué de destrozarlo. Yo, el que juró amarte noche tras noche, te maté. _Yo te maté, Camus._ Su vida y la mía a cambio de la tuya. ¿Ese es un buen concepto de amor? Mi risa, irónica y sádica, llena el recinto apagado. La vereda ha quedado atrás. Ahora me encuentro atrapado en mí mismo.

¡Ayúdame, Camus! Háblame, mírame..._mátame_. Porque sé, que si lo hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos, de cualquier manera te perdería. Te irías por tu propio pie y eso, por egoísta que parezca, me dolería más. ¿Eso es egoísmo? Te dije, te lo dije cuando todo empezó y sellamos sin saber nuestra condena. Yo no sé amar. Y, sin embargo, en medio de toda mi ignorancia, te amé demasiado...que olvidé lo demás y soñé, mientras tu sola presencia me elevaba y me hacía una persona mejor. Porque no pude hacerle daño cuando me di cuenta de nuestro error y de que sus ojos, tan diferentes a los tuyos, tenían una pequeña parte de ti. Camus, si es así, _¿por qué me siento tan culpable?_, ¿por qué no puedo empezar de cero?, ¿por qué me llega tu aroma a cada momento?

La noche es larga y fría...tengo frío, Camus. Tu lugar, vacío. Mi templo te llama, mi cama te llama, mi cuerpo te llama, pero sé que no vendrás. Quizás, si consigo dormir hoy, mañana no despierte. O mejor aún, despierte y te encuentre a mi lado. ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué no contestas?, _¿Estarás bien, Camus?_, ¿Pasarás frío, allá donde estás? Seguramente no, por algo eres el señor de los hielos. Pero eso no me impide desear estar contigo y abrazarte, y protegerte, y cobijarte. Desear, con todas mis fuerzas, tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte. Una, dos o mil veces. Fundir tu cuerpo con el mío, para asegurarme de que nunca más me dejes. Soy egoísta, Camus. Te deseo, te añoro, te necesito. ¿Me necesitarás tú?, ¿Soñarás conmigo?, ¿Saldrá mi nombre de tus labios?, ¿Despertarás con mi sabor en tu boca?

Me ahogo, Camus. ¡Me ahogo! El frío, más intenso que nunca, me cala y al mismo tiempo me siento consumir por dentro. ¿Será esto aquello que llamamos muerte?,_ ¿Has venido por mí? _Deliro, lo sé. La fiebre me abraza y me da sueño. El agua no es suficiente y no hay nadie a quien le importe. El cristal de la ventana se rompe, cae en mil pedazos. El ruido exterior me enloquece...Haz que pare...¡Ayúdame, Camus!

Todo cesa mientras un sueño pesado, aletargado, se instala en mí. El nudo de la garganta me oprime y hay uno nuevo en el pecho que de momentos ralentiza mi corazón. Ya no hay ruido. Ya no hay dolor. Sólo algo que me cobija y me conforta. ¿Serás tú?, ¿Has oído mis súplicas?, ¿Acudiste a mi llamado? Abro los ojos y te miro...Me miras. Dioses, aún más hermoso que nunca. Has venido a mí. Estas aquí y, de momento, todo está bien. Me besas. Mis labios te reconocen como suyo. Mis manos te apresan y te impiden partir, mi cuerpo te llama y tú, obediente, accedes. La noche, por hoy, no será tan larga; aunque mañana me arrepienta de haber caído en ilusiones nuevamente. Hoy, dejaré que suceda, la fantasía se siente tan real y me mantiene vivo. "Te amo tanto, Camus".

o.o.o.o

Duermes. Por fin los fantasmas te han abandonado y tus ojos se han cerrado. Duermes, apaciblemente, sin sueños ni pesadillas. Sólo duermes. Mis labios saben a ti, mi cuerpo está impregnado con tus lágrimas, mientras recuerdo esos besos agridulces que me has dado. Mi ser entero tiembla sólo con tu mirada. Y sé que me has perdonado todo este tiempo de abandono cuando me has susurrado aquello. Y, me perdono yo mismo al haberte dejado por simple egoísmo, mientras te consumías en tus temores, mientras vivías entre pesadillas. Al final, el que no supe amar fui yo. Pero ahora, pronto estaremos juntos. Quizás sea la última vez que te sienta tan lejano. Ahora debo de marchar; seguramente el caos ya se ha desatado en diversas partes y el Santuario siente nuestra presencia. Ah sí. No estoy sólo. He traído unos cuantos amigos, no sabes lo molesto que fue liberarme un par de horas. Nos observan y sé que debo ir a cumplir el cometido. Tú, duerme, que quizás será la última vez que lo hagas. Duerme, sin sueños ni pesadillas. Descansa, que pronto estaremos juntos en la eternidad porque yo también te amo.

Duerme, Milo.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!**

**Y no olviden, se admiten comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y/o jitomatazos.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
